


The ties that bind by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Will Doyle be able to find Boide, lost somewhere in a London alleyway?





	The ties that bind by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea and Swiss Role LJ for the Weekly Obbo Challenge 5 -"Close".

Doyle peered through squinting eyes down the London laneway. It was hard to see anything on this moonless night. From what he could see, the laneway looked the same as hundreds around London. He knew this one was different.

Murphy came up behind him, “Anything?” “Close.” he replied softly. Murphy gave him a startled look, followed by a frown. “How can you.......”. He stopped without completing the sentence. He knew better than to finish such a question. “Never mind. I'll go check around the other side.” Doyle was no longer listening, he was focused on the narrow lane and the secret he knew it would reveal soon enough.

He made his way slowly down the lane, peering all around, listening for the slightest clue. He looked over gates and poked around bins and assorted junk that lay strewn all around, seeming to go on forever. So did the search.

A slight sound caught his attention. Doyle stopped stock still and listened. It came again, softly and he pinpointed the sound quickly, rushing forward on silent feet to an industrial bin at the back of a nearby warehouse.

Lifting the lid, he peered through the gloom anxiously and gasped as he found what he sought. “Bodie”, the name slipped unheeded from his mouth. The source of his search was bound and from what he could see in light reflected from nearby buildings, was also battered and bloodied. And too still.

With one smooth movement, Doyle was up and bedside his partner, carefully moving assorted rubbish and discards from around him, taking care not to do anything which could exaggerate his injuries, whatever they were. He stilled at the sound of a moan and sighed with relief as dazed blue eyes focused on him.

“Doyle?” “Yeah mate, its me.” Bodie groaned as he tried to sit up. “Don't be an idiot, stay still a moment,” demanded his annoyed but relieved partner. Doyle quickly assessed the still form, taking his cues from his partner's face and movements. When he realised there didn't seem to be any serious injuries, he relaxed with a sigh. “Come on sunshine, lets get you out of here and get you checked to A&E.”

He gently helped his partner out from the bin and holding him close, started walking him back to the car. Close, where he belonged, always.


End file.
